Layer
by PearlGrey
Summary: AU. Growing up can cause some changes in behavior, also in the way we look at people. Can that and a new game bring Kaiba and Joey closer together? Life is all about adding and removing layers.


This is my first Yu-gi-oh story so please enjoy (or else)

Disclaimer: It's called FANfiction

* * *

Seto enjoyed coming to West Domino park every so often. It was a nice break away form the mundane and no one would suspect the high-class CEO of hanging out in a low-class park. The solitude left him time to think about his new and upcoming projects.

His agents and advisers were pushing him towards a new game called Angelic Layer. Sure it wasn't a card game but it might be something tht can refresh the gaming industry with a mix of electronics and something that can bring the children outside. Maybe he can even incorporate the characters from Duel monsters.

Focusing and unfocusing on the work that lay in front of him a crisp breeze swam by. The wind ruffled Kaiba's hair for only for it to go back in place. It was an Autumn wind that spoke of change and brought with it flashes of winter.

And Joey.

"Aren't you a little overdressed," Joey squinted down at him. Being September the weather was going through a bipolar disorder.

Looking out from one's window someone would see a bright and beautiful day but then outside a chilled wind would come by whispering 'haha bitch.'

Since Kaiba had his back conveniently towards the sun he didn't have to squint up at Joey. He studied the wisps of golden hair that fell between the teens wrinkled brows.

After he was sure he annoyed Joey with enough delay he spoke, "I was not aware that you had the brain capacity to determine appropriate attire." He accentuated his point by eyeing the other boy up and down. He was wearing what looked to be comfortable yet slightly worn down clothing. They worked well enough in cool weather but any harsh breeze may be classified as intolerable.

Wheeler eyed Seto back in retaliation. He was wearing one of his obligatory suits and jacket with 'coat tails of doom.' Seto had the means of dressing like a teen in the height of fashion, yet he decided to dress like a man in the height of middle age. Even his suits lack a certain youth with its high class.

"Says the seventeen year old going on forty" Joey said saying slightly from side to side. He debated whether or not he should continue this conversation. He decided it would be more productive if he bother the CEO on whatever he was doing. He sat next to the brunet making sure no part of his body was touching the CEO.

The blonde tried to sound as playful as he could, "what cha doing?"

Kaiba raised one of his perfectly groomed eyebrows, "I was not aware that we are now on friendly terms."

"I always was" Joey huffed, "'cause I'm friendly like that. It's you who's the jackass."

"Thanks for letting me in on that secret." Kaiba deadpanned. His eyes were steadily on his laptop, only flickering to the side every so often to see what the other was up to.

Joey ignored him as he looked around the park. People watching was one of his all time guilty pleasures but today there wasn't much happening out. The only people he found intriguing was the old lady yelling at the pigeons and Kaiba.

"Are you really planning on sitting there next to me?" The brunet broke him out of his thoughts.

"I'm here right?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Or someone else to bother for that matter."

The comment brought a smile to the blonde's lips, "Right now my job is to bother you."

"Your pay reflects the quality of your work."

"Hey!"

They sat relative silence for a while each bury in his own thoughts. surprisingly it was Kiba who broke the silence.

"What does your sister think of Duel monsters?"

"Okay two things." Joey held up his index finger at Kaiba; "One that is not a cool first date strategy and two, He held up only his middle finger, "there's no way in hell your going out with my baby sister. You are two old and your too into that stick lodged up your ass."

If Kaiba was a lesser man he would have expressed his feelings of exasperation with a good eye roll. But sadly he was not.

"As if I would court anyone unfortunate enough to share the same gene pool as you."

Wheeler who is considered to be a lesser man would have attempted to punch the CEO in the face right now if it was for his aching curiosity and the wind that could anesthetize, "The why are you asking?"

"Six months from now Kaiba corp will distribute a new game on the market that will for most aspects of it, be unrelated to duel monster." Kaiba took a pause, "I think that for the most part it should be marketed toward the female audience."

Joey stared at him with his mouth open, "Are you dying?"

Kaiba looked at Joey and wondered if he suffers from ADHD,"No."

"Is Mokuba Dying?"

"No"

"Are you sick of Duel monsters now?"

"Never." Kaiba wondered how long this interview would be.

"Are you finally giving up on challenging Yugi?"

"Stop asking me questions you idiot!" Kaiba almost yelled (and nearly broke his laptop in half). "Even the Greatest Companies must try the different and unaccustomed to recite when whatever filed they work in. And-" The brunet looked at who he was talking to, "All you need to know is that if you tell anybody what I just told you I will sue you. And it will be very bad. For you and whatever ever future children you shouldn't wish to have."

Joey rolled his eyes and lied, "Like I care about whatever crap you decide to spill out there."

Kaiba shot the blonde his trademark smirk, "I'm sure you don't."

Joey looked at his timex, "Well it's beencrap ." He got up Kaiba tried very hard to to look at his ass. A habit that's always hard to break.

"Later loser." Cobalt eyes already back on its laptop before Joey even noticed.

As Joey walked away he wondered what the hell type of game that Kaiba could market towards girls.

Kaiba continued to sit on the bench watching Joey walk away. Reflecting back on their conversation he couldn't help but think how random life seemingly was. But his little chat with Joey did give him a better idea on how to go about viewing this new game.

Kaiba also thought about how tame he had been when speaking to the blonde. Was it because of the new game or old age? Or maybe something else entirely.

Joey thought this too.

* * *

Yes it is the angelic Layer game from CLAMP but it is not a crossover so it won't feature any of the characters (sorry Misaki).

I will let you know a couple of things now. Yes it WILL eventually be puppyshipping. I will try to give it the best quality that I can with my writing. I know I have a problem with my past and present tense so feel free to give me a heads up and any corrections that I have to make. If you have any suggestions I will be glad to hear them. I have a plot in mind but it may adapt as I see fit. Hopefully the story will get better ^_^ thanks for reading.


End file.
